MY SYMMETRICAL MISFIT
by inukagomemcshippo
Summary: ok theres not alot of death the kid x reader so I made a oc that in this story is you and there is more than 1 lemon in this story and the oc well full summary inside take a look I dont own soul eater
1. Chapter 1

I made a oc her name is kidra she has black hair 3 white stripes on the right side (op of kid) she has twin pistols/etc Luke and Patrick also has symmetry disorder like kid I don't own soul eater but I own kiddra,luke and patrick

to the story

* * *

First day

"Kidz we have 3 newbies in the EAT class plz welcome them "stein said

A girl with a short black dress,black jacket with white squares on the shoulders,black hair with 3 white strips on the right side,golden eyes her hair in Symmetrical thick pigtails 2 blondes also enter both had red collar shirts one had blue jeans the other had blue jean shorts

"I'm kidra that's luke and pat and we are crew chaos! " they got in a formation where kidras on the bottom then pat slighty off to the right and Luke perfectly in line Kidra got upset

"pat look your stances is off again you two are not in a line"kidra said stomping and growling at pat

"Oops I'm sry kidra"pat said getting out of line

"so don't patranize him"Luke said

"there is a order ,you have to be perfect since I have the two of you I'm blanced on both sides but your completely different"kidra said

"you can't talk you have 3 strips on the right side of your head that's doesn't look symmetical to me"Luke said

"aww your right I'm a abomination a short cut pig I can't even explain when I'm not perfect my self I'm asymmetrical garbage I should just die and I don't know how you can put up with me but my mother says because I have these someone has the other set ... ...head"kidra said at the end looking at kid

Kid walked to her and gave her a skull hankerchiff

"pretty girls don't cry now pull your self together"kid said then walking off

"wow he's so sweet and symmeticaly cut..."kidra said fanting in kid arms

* * *

The next day

Kidra pov

I am kidra j. Wanes I'm a transfer student from Japan I'm a miester and a wepon I'm a shimigami and I have OCD I like every thing symmetical I have multi-switch wepons Luke and Patrick tomas

They are pistols, a double sycte,and a double chain katana sword

They are brothers Pat is a little on the dumb side but girls think it's adorable hell if you catch me on a good day I think its adorable

Now the oldest Luke he's very judgmental and easy going and jokes a lot and kind of mean if you get on his nerves but what do you expect I saved them off the streets of Tokyo and they were these hardcore gangsters but I didn't give a fuck

Right now were so called newbies in the EAT class and I must prepare my slef to be more perfect than usual I really want a mission. Oh and I also want to meet that boy properly he was cute and he has my other set of stripes I'm so happy

"eeeeeeeeeeeee"I did my fan girl scream and luke came busing through the door swinging one of my golf clubs

"whats going on? what happen? are you ok? Who I need to kill? Luke asked still having his eyes close

"nothings wrong,nothings happen, I'm ok and there's no one you need to kill" I said 'umm you can kill some one with a golf club well..' I thought then Luke opened his eyes and looked at me then my sofa in my room pat was on it soundly asleep

"why is he in here"Luke asked looking a little jealous pointing at pat

"I don't know I just live here now get dressed we got to go to the DWMA to start our classes we are in the elite now anyway" I said

"Ok fine kidda-kidda go pick out our clothes"Luke said

"Do not ever in your living breathing life call me kidda-kidda again" giving Luke a death glare and he gave it right back

"try me kidda-kidda"Luke said getting in my face

I got angry and picked him up and threw him out the window

"I already had your clothes you jerk" I threw his white dress shoes out the window with his white suit and matching hat

I walked away from the window and and pushed my sofa with a sleeping pat and a nother white suit set out my doors to my room and I got dressed

I put on a white mini tank top a short black long sleve jacket and a black mini skirt with white stripes on the bottom and a death skull broch and culfligings to match

I put my super long hair in pigtails with 2 skull bows and then I went down stairs

When I went in to the kitchen luke was making breakfast I wonder how he got in the house so fast and Pat was at the table making a dog out of napkins

"what are you making big brother?"pat asked

"oh bacon,eggs,miso soup,adobo , rice, and dice potatoes" Luke said putting our plates on the table and noticed I wasnt eating

"What are you still mad at me kidda-kidda"Luke said

"no there are 7 things on this plate I refuse to eat something so odd" I said pushing my plate damnit he called me kidda-kidda

"Would you like if I made you one more thing"Luke said

"yes I would"I said Luke went back to the stove and mumbled something about snoty rich kids

After we ate we walked more like ran up the DWMA steps just to get to class on time

"ok test subjects...I mean students today is exam day we will use the virtual training simulator arena first up kid,Liz and patty" stein said

I watched az kid battled kishins he looked so smexy I wouldn't mind being a damslie in destress for a day if he's the one saving me

Then the sound of my name being called knocked me out of my day dream

"Since your the newbies ill.. " stein said but I interupted

"I am not new at this don't talk down on me like I'm some insunificant child just learning how to walk K"I said looking at Luke and Pat

"luke,pat scyte mode" I said and they transfromed in to a doulde sided sycte

"I am ready when you are" I said then my training started at first 100 kishins came at me I killed them all in 1 swoup of my scyte

"oh come on give me something harder"I said

"well o right miss hot shot"stein said puting the difficulty on high then 1,000,000 kishins and witches came at me

"Let's go guys" I said

I was choping and slicing through all of them while laughing I was having a good time stein got so mad that I was haddening this so easy and put the difficulty to DEATH I didn't notice till this huge black coffin stood in front of me

"luke,pat pistol mode" I said

"right"they said then they turn in to twin pistols

Then the coffin opened revealing a beast that looked totaly symmetical but the words it spoke pissed me all the way off

"you have 7 seconds to run" it said

"7"I said angry then executing a quad mounthed back filp spin kick to his head

"its all over now"Luke said

"oooooohhhhhh hims in trouble" pat said laughing

"Not 7...8 say 8 DAMNIT you discusting excuse of a monster telling me to run and you said 7 but guest what 7 is not in my vocabulary just like you will no longer be in this world"I said shooting him multiple times till a huge blue ray blasted threw the head of the monster

"insunificant foul beast I regret the day you were born" I said spiting at the beheaded monster when my score came on the screen I got a S

"hmph"I said as I walked past stein

"wow you matched kid's score and he has the highest score in class "stein said mouth agape

"Not bad for a newbie right well you can't underestimate me because I'm a girl I can make your worst nightmares come true if you even dout any girl not just me"I said

"YOU GO SISTER" Liz ,Patty,maka and tsubaki screamed

I giggled then went up to them

Luke and Pat deformed then went to the guys

"that was amazing" maka said running to me grabbing my hands

"And you matched Kid's score"Liz said looking at my score

"Does seem like your new to this"tsubaki said

"nope I went to the DWMA of Japan"I said

"the one Misa Wanes run

Isn't she like the female lord death"maka asked

"yeah she is that's my mom"I said

"so your a shimigami"Liz

"just like kid"Patty said real loud the boys heard

"what's just like me Patty"


	2. Chapter 2

I love all the following s thanks for your support guy Ok lets go oh there will be a lemon or lemons fyi the story is ALWAYS in kiddra pov unless changed

"What's like me patty" kid said walking to the girls

"Kiddra's a shimigami just like you" patty said excitedly

"Oh really lets have a look at ...oh it's the pretty girl"kid said as he got up to my face

"Hello my name is kiddra nice to meet your aquantince" I said holding my hand out but he ignored my hand and started touching my face and pigtails

"Im symmetrical plz dont mess me up"I said

"I know I just notice you have stripes on the right side of your head when I have them on the left"kid said closing the gap between us my heart raced and I looked at him

"I must report you to my father"kid said backing up

"Huh why"I said

"I never meet a nother shimigami my father would be pleased when he sees you and by the looks of It your special in a way that I must have for my self" kid said dragging me out the door

At the little office/death portal thing

"Father this girl claims to be a shimigami"kid said

"Well let me see her" lrod death said

I came from behind kid and lord death grazed me over

"Yes she is a shimigami she just transferred"

"But father you didnt tell me"kid said

"Tell you what" lord d said

" you told me you got as tranfer student you didnt tell me she was so beautiful"kid said I blushed madly

"Well son do you want to take her on your new mission"l d said

"Really I can go"I said probably out of turn but hey I get a mission

"Yes I would love to take her on my mission"kid said walking off still with my hand in his

We made it back to the class room and luke and pat ran right to me

"You ok did he say anything to you" luke said frantic

I smacked him upside the head

"Calm down you act like I was in danger or something anyway we're accompanying a mission"I said

"Yes let's go" pat said walking out just to walk back in and said

"Where is this place called mission"

Luke and I face plamed each other

"We will stay here"luke said

"You sure"I said

"Yeah go ahead"pat

ON THE MISSION

kid was flying on his skate board and I notice his board it just like my scooter and my rooller blades

I was wearing my roller blades glinding across the terrain I didnt feel like flying with my blades

We were on our way our mission was soul-hunting in the Egyptian Pyramid of Anubis where a witch is creating mummies to resurrect an evil pharaoh.

We were just strooling

"Hey kidra you did great on your test"kid said holding liz and patty while he flew

"Thanks I always have to have perfection " I said

"Well seeing your body expresses that" kid said winking at me

Why is he so flirtatious ever since that visit to ld's office

"We're here" I said as liz and patty got out of wepon form

"That things huge!"patty and screamed jumping up and down

"Shall we"kid said turning to me

We walked in and I noticed kid was laging behind

"Uh kid whats wrong"i said

"I dont remember if the paniting in my living room it slightly 1.53 centimeters to the right" kid said hold his finger to his lip

"Just don't worry about it" liz said looking back

"I can't help not to im going to go make sure" kid said walking out but liz grabbed his shoulder

Then patty grab liz's hand and liz had kid by the collar. Kid keap saying he was worried about it and liz was trying to comfort him

Then we came across the mummies and looked for kid to go in to action but all there was, was a note saying

Dear, liz, patty,and kiddra I have went to check on the painting becarefull and watch your step it's dark in the pyramid

DK

"Uhh girls lets see if I can handle you LET'S GO"I said liz and patty transformed I was shootin left and right

With kid

"Oh it was just my imagination it's perfectly aline well time to get back to the girls"kid said out loud

When kid retured we were all tied up like sexually tied up patty and liz had a strap over their breast making I half of them visible and their tops rasied liz pants were off her butt by a inch but I was in the middle and I was upside down a..and I WEAR A FUCKING SKIRT my top is on the floor my hand are tied above my head and my bra is half way off

When kid found us he stared at all of us then grazed over my body licking his lips then acted as if I didn't see him

"Oh im sorry excuse me ladies"kid said blushing turning to leave

"Hey kid dont be stupid CUT US DOWN" liz and I screamed

He threw his skate board and it swooped like a boomarang then cut the ropes I fell to the groud putting my top on light headedly I was upside down I fell in to kids arms then ge whispered

"I like your pink panties the bow is a nice touch" kid s as id straighting up my skirt

I blushed and said "LET'S GET THIS DONE"


	3. Chapter 3 The lime

..

It was spring and it was time for me to find my host or mate or whatever you can most likely smell that im in heat

I was walking in the hall way and I ran in to something hard i looked up and it was kid with a smirk on his face

He grabbed my hand and I was hosted off the floor in to his arms

Then he sniffed my neck I froze up he chuckled

"Oh in heat are we poor baby"kid said rubbing his hand down my leg

"Stop it kid"I said my legs wrapped around him

"Well then your body's not telling me stop"kid said licking my neck

"Hey what are you...

"KIDDRA WAKE UP" I heard kid say

My eye lids fluttered open

And we where in a hallway with a bunch of lord death statues

Kid was right in my face looking at me worried

I rose slowly

"What happened"I said

"You passed out when kid

Saw your panties"patty said jumping up and down

I blushed then I remembered the dream I had

"Kiddra you ok do you have a fever"kid said touching his cheek to mine

I got nervous at the closeness

"Ohhhhhhhh. Kid and kiddra sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G first come love then comes baaabbbiiiiiesss"patty and liz said jumping all over the place

Kid winked at me

"Did you like your dream"

"WHATTTTT"I screamed

"I said do you want to keep going" kid said

"Oh yea the mission"I said getting up

We came apon this room with a sparieo in it it was completely symmetrical it was so perfect and exquisite for the symmetrical balance.

"Oh symmetry I can't bare to hurt you"kid said

Then It opened and attacked us when I got a good look at it he wasn't symmetrical at all then kid just keaped shooting it doing what I did saying disgusting over and over

"Copy cat"I said licking my tongue at him

"I learned from the best "kid said warping his arm around my waist

After kid defeated the spario we walked out the pyramid

"Kid I have one more soul than patty"liz said

"Damn well at least the pyramid is still in good shape"kid said just then the pyramid fell to the ground kid had his mouth a gaped

"Well kid looks like your shooting really brings down the house huh" I said giggling

"Oh really" kid said grabbing my hand bringing my legs on him

Like im my dream

"Kid I"I said

"Maybe you can come to my house today and we can study for exams this friday"kid said picking me up higher

"Uh sure but kid can you put me down"I said I needed him to drop me so I wont get his pants dirty

He put me down

"I'll be waiting"kid whispered in my ear

I blushed madly

$$$$$$$time skip$$$$$$$$$

Im roller blading to his house DON'T even know where the fuck it is till I see kid outside waving

I stopped in front of him looking him over

He had on a white muscle shirt black cargo pants and white socks he was leaning adjest the fence resting his arm on it

"If you stop staring at my sexiness would you like to come in" kid said smiling

"Uhh..o..k"I followed him in his house which was a masion that was bigger than the school

He lead me into his bed room I guess he turned the light on and sat down at his desk he patted his lap I looked then got the hint blushing while sitting on his lap

I unconsciously shifted around

I moaned lightly when I noticed what I was doing he leaned over to my ear

"Kiddra you want to play let's play then"kid said

He started blushing I can tell he likes me

"You know kiddra your body is just so perfectly symmetrical"kid said running his hands over my body

"Ki...kid.."I moaned lightly

"I'll ask this again then"kid said making me look at him

"Did you like your dream "kid said licking my ear

"I knew thats what you said"I said seductively as I lifted up my skirt so kid can see my pink panties for the 2nd time to day and i gently rest against his clothed crotch, causing him to grunt lightly as blush more .I smirked more and began to slowly move my hips back and forth, the friction making me moan softly in pleasure.

"Kid mm..you...you trying to seduce me but yo...ahhhhh"I said but he grabbed my hips and grounded them hard adjest his

"You...shit..was saying kiddra"kid said

"Your pants are...mmmm to thin "I said he grabbed me by my upper body fondling my breast now starting to kiss my neck

"Kkkiiiiiiidddddd"I moaned loudly going faster I think I was gonna orgasm

"Kiddra I love you"kid said rubbing harder

"I LOVE YOU TO"I screamed when we both hit ecstasy

We were breathing heavy I got up from kids lap then immediately fell to the ground rolling his eyes and I was hosted off the floor and was drugged to the bathroom

"K kid where are you taking me"I said

"Oh youll see my symmetrical girly"kid said

I hope you liked it ok next chapter contests yaaaaayyyy

1) if you want a lemon (sex) put the number 1 in your reveiw

2) if you want a song put number 2 and the song name and author

3) if you want 1 and 2 put the song and author but it has to be a sexual song

Ok sif you can guest the song im looking for you get a kid x reader lemon fanfiction


	4. Chapter 4 the lemon bEware

Hey Warning tough and rough lemon I advise you not to read if you are to scared i hate these words they sound so dirty do plz dont be offered to the story..

I have been over here for 5 hours, I am naked, kneeling in the center of the room, knees apart, hands on the back of my head. Wrapped in the shimigami black ropes,it remains me of the anubous adventure.

I hear kid come up the stairs, in no hurry. But I think of one song

*I like it like it now I may be bad but im perfectly good at it sex in the air I don't care I like the smell of it*( a/n not a song fic but ill still do this song at a later chapter that was for you Black Bloody Rose Dragon)

Finally, he opened the door and came into the room and walk over to stand in front of me

"Those knees should be wider, kiddra you know that," kid says enjoying the veiw.

I spread my legs wider,might as well do what he says if I use my powers he can beat me fuck he's lucky he's cute I expose my purse to him. My arms are beginning to ache from being held up. Shit im fucking screwed! ( a/n not yet)

"Hmmm. What shall I do with you tonight?" kid ask.

"Shall I shove my cock down that lovely throat of yours? Shall I fuck your tight cunt? Or maybe I might force you over the dinner table and stick my cock in all your holes over and over. I could cum all over your tits, or I could spank you til you orgasm… what do you think, kiddra? Where shall we start?" kid paused, holding his hand to his chin

My head is racing. The more he talks the more turned on I get. I can feel myself getting wetter with each idea. I reply, " well do you want to play"

"I thought you might say that , you want to see it don't you? You are seductive aren't you?"

"mayyybbbeee," I reply, so I put on the act

" please kid can i see it" I beg with a whimper

"Tell me, why should I let you want it"

Dude you tied me the fuck up in freaking ropes and your playing with me let's try the submissive act then

"Please. Lord kid "

"oh how bout you call me master for the rest of this activity" kid say. "You are my mate and need to be mated" he grabs one of my pigtails "Stand up girly," kid commands

I stand and kid steps back to look at me. It's strange, but I feel even more exposed standing there. My breasts heave with each breath. My nipples are erect and aching to be touched. My arms, still behind my head, long to come down, I am completely naked, other than the collar placed around my neck. Kid puts his finger beneath my collar and pull my lips to his and i allow him to kiss me deeply. His skillful tongue probes my mouth, leaving me wishing it would probe my purse as well. One thing at a time, Im gonna ignore him so much tomorrow

Suddenly, he grabbed my right breast. Kid fondles it and pull on the nipple, too harshly, yet, and I sigh in pleasure. He bends his head and take my nipple into his mouth, fondling my other breast as he do so. Kid sucks my nipple hard, balancing on the fine line between pleasure and pain. At my whimper he looks up and smile.

Placing his hand over my pussy kid's smile widens. "Goodness, girly you are enjoying this, aren't you? And here I thought you were seductive . I do enjoy you. you are truly beautiful and Your nipples are so hard." kid grabs my nipple and gives it a quick tweak, hard. I gasp and he steps back.

"Bend over, with your hands on your ankles," (1) kid ropes move to adjust to my moving form My arms cry as I am permitted to release them from above my head, and I know my arms are still gonna hurt I bend over, forcing my arse in the air and leaving my pussy lips peeking from between my thighs.

Kid steps up behind me and I feel his erection against my ass through his sweatpants . I know kid enjoys this as well. Unable to help myself, I rub my arse back against his crotch.

He gives my ass a sharp slap. "Enough of that, my greedy girly," he chastise me. I relax

Which leaves me unprepared for the next spank. Bent over, hands on my ankles I am defenseless. Kid slaps me for a third time before pausing.

"Lets do this properly,kiddra. Count each spank and if you do a good job we can play." I breathe as kid rubs my arse cheeks, warming them before getting down to business.

He starts with my left cheek. And doesn't start easy.

"One," I begin.

Alternating sides, the numbers quickly rise.

"Thirteen. Please, Master, may I suck your cock?"

Smack.

"Fourteen. Please, Master kid-do kunnn, I would love your cock."

At twenty, kid places a hand on each cheek and I can feel the heat pulsating from my arse against his palms. He bends over my back, grab my hair and pull me upright. Kid whispers in my ear "Your ass looks spectacular. It's bright red and you have been such a well behaved girly Get on your knees for me,kiddra"

I kneel before him and lift my hands to his waistband. Pausing, I looking up at him and get a nod. I smile, this makes the pain and discomfort all worthwhile. I undo his strings and take a deep breath of anticipation before I pull them down and free his cock.

Kis is fully hard and I move forward to take him into my mouth. "No," kid commands, "not until I tell you. I want you over the desk"

Eager to please I stand and bend over the edge of the pushes me forward so my thighs push hard against the desk edge. He spreads my legs with his feet. "Now, girly I am going to fuck your cunt, and I will fuck it hard. And you will enjoy it, right?"

"Yes, kid," I breathe.

Kid thrusts his cock into my dripping pussy with one thrust. I am so horny that I groan as I feel his cock filling me. Tears fall from my eyes. Being a shimigami I got used to it in s flash the pain going away

He fucks me hard and with each thrust I am closer to cumming. I can feel the desk slide across the floor with each thrust.

Do You know how much I am enjoying this. "I want you to beg, kiddra, beg me to let you cum."

"Please, Master, please can I come? Please, Death, I want to cum. Please, Kidddd, please…"

He continues to fuck me hard "You can cum, kiddra but I want to hear you do it."

I cum and cry in pleasure "Oh, kid, I'm cumming. Oh god, it feels amazing. Please, kid, fuck me harder…. Ah fuck. FUUUUCK," I scream.

"Shit Kiddra "

Before my orgasm subsides, he grabs me by the hair and pulls me back to him

my cum dripping. . I am breathless

When he pulls his cock away for the last time and his warm sperm cums in my body biting my neck marking me

"Kiddra I love you"

"I love you to kid"

Then we went to sleep

I hope you liked it I can do any lemon I can do yuri(dont like it but can stomach it) yaoi or yoai

Dont know how that spelled and I can do strait

1) bend over make yo knees touch your elbows

But no one got my song it was

Neighbors by trey songz

But theres a nother opportunity for the dkxreader who ever can guest my fav yoai pairing first gets it (hint look though my stories to find out and it has to be in the right order imma give you this seme x uke

Top. x bottoml) good luck

byyyeee


End file.
